


The Temptation of Nancy Birch

by mintfrosting



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Female-Centric, Femslash, Guilt, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Shame, Smut With Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: Lucy hasn't found any man she really likes... She's much more interested in the lady domme of Russell Street. Nancy is forced to wrestle with her morals.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly how old Lucy is supposed to be, so let's just say she's 18.
> 
> If you like, you can listen to some of the [Harlots soundtrack](https://youtu.be/DLmlhEa975A?list=PLQhBElwrg5FfIiLCc6J2KYE040tlwWCDD) while you read to enhance the atmosphere.
> 
> The first chapter is set directly following their last scene from episode 8. [Image reference.](http://mintfrosting.tumblr.com/post/161437992649/)

Nancy exhales billowing smoke as she watches Lucy stand clutching the birch, still trembling after a furious fit of blows.

“Not bad,” says Nancy. “Not bad at all.”

She goes to retrieve the implement, and her gloved hand is brushed against the girl’s.

“I liked that,” says Lucy, bosom still heaving from exertion.

“I thought you might.” Nancy goes to place the weapon aside. She’s so straightforward about it all, so poised and self-assured in her manner. It’s admirable.

“Is that all you do?” Lucy asks her, and Nancy nods back, very matter-of-fact.

“Lord knows I keep my breeches on.”

Lucy smiles at that, amused, and takes a moment looking Nancy up and down.

“You remind me of a man,” she says.

Nancy raises her brow, unsure whether to take offense.

“Not in a bad way.” Lucy shifts on her feet, fiddling with her hands. “Maybe it’s the breeches, or the hat.”

Nancy smirks quite visibly. She’s not wearing her hat now, just holding her pipe as she draws in a last bit of smoke.

“So it’s true,” she says. “The clothes make the man.”

Lucy laughs at that, while Nancy takes a moment to set aside her pipe. Then she tugs her coat off her shoulders, and places it on Lucy’s instead.

“That’ll help you feel the part,” she says.

Lucy’s smiling, pleased. Nancy’s hands are warm and gentle on her arms.

“Thanks,” Lucy tells her, and shifts to slip inside the sleeves. The coat smells of Nancy, and breathing in, she feels wrapped in a particular comfort.

“Looks good on you,” says Nancy, regarding the girl with a hand on her hip.

Lucy cocks her brow. “Like a man?” she says.

Nancy laughs freely, shaking her head. “Not at all.”

“Didn’t think so.” Lucy smiles.

Nancy loves to see her happy. She can’t help but smile a bit herself while she looks at the girl.

“You all right?” she asks, with genuine care.

Lucy nods, but she seems to be stuck on something, anxious to get it out.

“May I tell you something?” she asks.

“Out with it, girl.”

Lucy sighs. “I’ve never met a man who I wanted to kiss,” she says. “Not really.”

Nancy makes a face at the thought of the men she’s met. “You and me both,” she says.

“I mean it!” says Lucy, laughing, and gives Nancy’s arm a playful little smack.

Nancy points at her, serious as anything. “You think I don’t?”

“I don’t know.” Lucy shrugs. “Then who do you kiss?” she asks, looking up at her with wide and innocent eyes. But is she really so innocent?

Nancy narrows her eyes. She could swear the girl is trying to get something out of her.

“What are you getting at, Lucy.” The question is so direct that it’s more of a statement.

And Lucy can’t look her in the eyes, but she answers. “I think you remind me of a man I’d like to kiss.”

Nancy’s heart pounds at the thought. The tension is suddenly thick in the air, and she can almost feel her wits trying to smack her in the face. Her best friend’s daughter! The girl’s hardly suitable even to think of in that way.

And then Lucy looks up at her, eyes lifting with a coyly sweet pleading that’s impossible to resist. Nancy could say she’s never thought about it… but she has. Oh, she has - and squashed the thought like a roach - but now she’s practically been asked!

Lucy’s flushed pink by now, and she turns aside. “I’ve offended you,” she says.

“You haven’t.” It’s a very quick response. But Nancy’s not sure how to tread from there.

“I know you’re a woman,” Lucy tells her.

“Clever girl,” says Nancy. “Am I not wearing breeches?”

Lucy looks up, and Nancy’s started to laugh. It’s a genuine laugh, good-natured and free.

“I’ll kiss you if you like,” she says finally. It’s said as though the idea had never crossed her mind - to take the blame off herself. But there’s too much truth in her, and she shakes her head. “Lucy Wells… I think you remind me of a girl I’d like to kiss.”

That makes Lucy laugh - and Nancy does love to see her laugh. But she hesitates at the task. Dare she get on with it...

“Please,” says Lucy.

Oh, fuck it all.

Nancy’s eyes go dark, directed on the girl - and Lucy’s overcome with nerves, clutching at her skirt, nearly stepping backward. But she knows what the wants. And moments later, Nancy’s dark eyes with their blazing blue centers are staring into hers from much closer, and her hand is at her cheek. She’s gentle but firm, a powerful force that strikes with the subtlety of a sparrow alighting on a branch. Her kiss is sudden and soft, but deeply felt - and Lucy is stunned, and thrilled.

There’s a slight breath between them, scented of smoke - a second kiss, barely a kiss, soft and feathery - and then deeper, and there’s fire between them. Lucy clutches at her shirt, draws her in, makes her feel it.

Nancy pulls away a little ashamed. She’s crossed such an indulgent line, and she’s hot in the face - and maybe a bit between the legs.

“I liked that,” Lucy tells her.

And Nancy might never admit it but she’s already slipped into fantasy, thinking about the girl unfastening her buttons below the waist, fingers sliding against her, eyes gazing up into her own, sweetly curious and eager to please.

She’s definitely hot between the legs.

Nancy sighs hard, turning away. “I shouldn’t have done that,” she says, more to herself than anything.

“I won’t tell,” says Lucy.

“You’d better not.” Nancy pins her with a stern and commanding look. Her eyes are wide, her lips thin. Then her fingers go to touch them, as though to cover the shame of what she’s done. “Shit,” she hisses.

Lucy reaches out for her, and gets a hand on her sleeve - but Nancy shrugs her off. She's overwhelmed by both desire and regret.

The girl looks absolutely broken. “Did I do something wrong?” she asks.

“No,” Nancy tells her. “I did.”

 

  
To be continued…


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that Nancy wants her, and Lucy needs to be wanted - honestly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to some of the [Harlots soundtrack](https://youtu.be/gJAvW6uIhbE?list=PLQhBElwrg5FfIiLCc6J2KYE040tlwWCDD) to enhance the atmosphere.

Lucy goes to meet Nancy alone again two days later, on a night when everyone’s been drinking and enjoying themselves. Nancy’s house is nearly empty as the night draws to a close, and her girls are asleep in their beds. Lucy finds her sitting in an armchair by a window, holding a cup of gin. She’s all shadows and angles, striking and untouchable. Then she sees the girl and smirks.

“Still here?” she says. “I should’ve kicked you out when I had the chance.” She doesn’t mean it - she’s been letting the girl sleep in her house, and wouldn’t dream of making her leave.

“I flogged a man today,” says Lucy, trying not to giggle.

“Did ya!” Nancy eyes the girl up and down, a bit more lewdly than intended - the drink is going to her head and fogging up her judgment. Lucy isn’t wearing her coat, just a pink dress with little earrings and a velvet choker. She looks lovely.

“He came to ask for you while you were out,” Lucy tells her. “So I took him instead.”

Nancy tilts her head. “Stealing my business now ah?”

“No.” Lucy walks up and holds out a coin purse. “You can have it.”

Nancy looks at her, sips her gin, shakes her head. “Keep it.”

Lucy looks back, taking in the older woman’s commanding presence. Even all tipsy and relaxed, Nancy has got to be the most confident and trustworthy person she knows.

Nodding, Lucy sets down the coin purse on the table. She’s far from done here - in truth, what she wants is affection, and Nancy seems so dreadfully alone in that room. There’s something so utterly appealing about her, with her powerful but casual manner and her waves of dark hair framing elegant cheekbones. Lucy wants to touch her and put amorous thoughts in her head.

So she takes it upon herself to have a seat in Nancy’s lap. She’s feeling bold, and begins to play with her hair. Nancy’s eyes follow her, already enchanted, and her hand clutches at the small of her back. Wouldn’t want the girl to fall off, after all.

“I’m still learning,” says Lucy.

“That’s right,” says Nancy, and takes another sip of gin. “But you earned your pay.”

Lucy’s hand strokes her hair as she leans in, speaking closer.

“Thank you for teaching me.”

Nancy shuts her eyes. She can smell the girl’s perfume, feel the warmth of her breath - and the lustful memories come rushing back.

Now Lucy is stroking at the nape of her neck, where her skin is hot and tender, and it’s incredibly intimate. She knows that Nancy wants her, and Lucy needs to be wanted - honestly wanted, not just because she’s a virgin or a harlot. She’s been drinking a little bit too, and it’s just enough of a push that the smoke-laced scent of Nancy’s hair can drive her to start kissing at her neck.

Nancy sighs in pleasure, and time seems to stop. She’s trying to suppress the fire rising through her body, trying to be mature about this and stop it all before it starts - but if she’s honest, it’s exactly what she wants, and the gin sloshing round in her stomach would agree. Then Lucy slides a hand down her neck and starts fondling at her chest. Nancy looks in the girl’s eyes and sees her smiling slightly, curious and eager to please, just the same as in her fantasy.

“You’re so small,” Lucy tells her, giggling and grabbing at her waist. “I could just wrap myself around you.” So she does.

Nancy nuzzles at her neck in the embrace, feeling like a letch as she breathes in the scent of her skin. 

Lucy holds her close. “I should feed you,” she muses.

“I eat fine,” Nancy tells her.

“But you’re skinny. You’ve hardly got breasts.”

She’s amused. “Do you mind?”

“I don’t know.” Lucy is laughing. “I think there’s enough there to kiss them.” She pulls away, glancing down at Nancy’s chest. “If you’d let me.”

Nancy looks in her eyes, a bit stunned. In a sudden decision she knocks back the last of her gin, setting the cup rather clumsily aside. Lucy smiles, grabbing at her to go on planting kisses at her neck. Dizzied by drink, Nancy leans back and lets herself enjoy it.

Lucy’s lips hardly part from her skin. “I like this,” she says, and gets only a low murmur in response. “Do you?”

Nancy sighs. “Heavens yes.”

Lucy’s fingers brush aside her hair. “Do you normally like young girls?” she asks.

“Not really.”

“How old are you, Nancy?”

She’s pained by the answer. “Forty-two.”

“You don’t have a lover?” says Lucy. “Someone more like you?”

“What, more wrinkled?”

“No...” Lucy laughs. “A woman, I guess?”

“Left me for a man.”

“What’s this then?” Lucy grabs at the ring on a ribbon round her neck, and Nancy frowns at her, getting weary of all this talk.

“Not your business.”

“Sorry,” says Lucy, and studies the stern look on her face. “What’s the matter?”

She shakes her head. “Shouldn’t be doing this.”

“It’s all right.”

“It’s not all right.”

“But I like you.” Lucy reaches up to touch Nancy’s face, her thumb stroking over her cheek. “I like you very much.”

Nancy stares at her with eyes clear blue and intense. It’s as if she’s pleading not to be kissed… But Lucy can see the desire in her eyes, behind the cold exterior.

“Forgive me,” says the girl, and their lips meet.

Nancy starts to kiss her back soft and slow, and then deepens the kiss to taste her tongue, holding her close. Lucy’s never been kissed like this, never been desired in a manner that felt so true. Beyond desire, Nancy really cares for her, and that makes it feel incredible.

She wants more.

Lucy parts from Nancy’s kiss and quickly pulls up at her skirts as she shifts to straddle her lap with the warmth of her core pressed against her. She looks in Nancy’s eyes to see the blazing lust behind them and grabs her face to kiss her again, not allowing her a moment to think. Nancy tugs her closer to rut up against her, making Lucy gasp and clutch at her back. Nancy’s hips roll in waves, rutting harder as she braces herself with a hand against the chair, and Lucy’s gasping as she bounces in her lap.

She cries out in pleasure, and Nancy is burning up, aching with desire.

“Good girl,” she mutters.

Lucy whimpers, holding her tight.

“You like that?” says Nancy.

She nods, panting.

“I’ll burn in Hell for this.”

Lucy’s voice is breathless and sweet. “We can burn together.”

But Nancy stops and lies back, chest heaving with heavy breaths. She watches Lucy’s chest do the same.

“Go to bed,” Nancy tells her.

So she nods, reluctantly obedient. At least she’s been given a taste. But perhaps it was too good to be true...

“Go on!” says Nancy.

So Lucy gets up, takes her coin purse and leaves.

 

To be continued….


	3. Swimming in gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy indulges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to some [Harlots soundtrack](https://youtu.be/DV0iZzRFXlA?list=PLQhBElwrg5FfIiLCc6J2KYE040tlwWCDD) if you like.

Nancy pours herself another cup of gin as soon as Lucy’s left. She gulps the drink and feels it burn down her throat.

She’s trapped in the clutches of lust from their dirty little tryst just moments before, and she’s got to do something about it. But to touch her friend’s daughter in that way would be unthinkable. Maybe Lucy does want her, but it isn’t right to let things continue. The girl is innocent, it’s not her fault. But Nancy is twice her age, and she should have the strength of character to recognize the power imbalance between them.

Sure they might have kissed, but it would cross another line altogether to fondle Lucy’s lovely soft breasts, or reach under her skirts and stroke her wet cunny… She would be wet after all, wouldn’t she. After what they’d just done…

Nancy shifts in her seat. She could go and find Lucy, knock on the door, help her undress… 

No. Besides, they’ve both been drinking, and hardly have their wits about them. Better to stay in her head. She steadies herself, swigs her drink and enjoys the way it dizzies her senses. She may still be a bit too inhibited to let her mind go freely... But the gin works quickly.

She ends up drunkenly leaned back in her chair, eyes shut, breeches unfastened. Her glove lies on the floor, and her hand between her thighs. Her breaths are shallow, and her thoughts are filthy. She doesn’t think to care that the door is ajar, nor does she know that the very subject of her thoughts is watching from the hallway while she strokes herself off.

It’s not long before Nancy shudders with release, fully quiet save for a soft cry of pleasure that she simply can’t suppress. She lies back in her seat, her hand limp at her side.

Then a creak at the door, and a voice. “Nancy?”

She looks up startled, caught.

It’s Lucy, of course. “Were you sleeping?” she asks.

“Ah...” She’s too honest. “Not really.”

Lucy shuts the door behind her. “Your buttons are undone,” she says.

Nancy is quite drunk. She just nods.

Then Lucy goes to kneel beside her chair, and before Nancy can think, Lucy’s taken her hand in her own. She glances up in her eyes, then down, and slowly licks and sucks the slick from her fingers. She even seems to enjoy it.

Nancy watches, and can’t believe what she’s seeing.

“Filthy girl.”

Lucy raises her brow. “You’re the one got filthy.”

Nancy’s stunned. “I should smack you for that,” she says, finally doing up her buttons.

“I think you’d rather kiss me.”

So Nancy grabs her face in her hands and drunkenly kisses her, deep and uninhibited.

Lucy smiles a bit when she’s done, feeling pleased with herself.

“You’re quite amusing when you’re drinking,” she says, and gets to her feet.

“I can’t believe you did that...”

“Were you thinking of me?” Lucy asks.

Nancy nods, more dismissively than anything.

“What’d you think about?”

Nancy shakes her head. “What do you think.”

Lucy hesitates, a little nervous, a little breathless. “Fucking me,” she suggests.

Nancy is feeling all dizzy and dazed, as though she’s in a dream. She looks the most vulnerable that Lucy’s ever seen her - just weary, given up and filled with shame.

“I’m going to hate myself in the morning,” she says.

“It’s all right,” says Lucy. “Come on.” She takes Nancy’s hand to pull her up, and she’s swaying like a reed. Lucy grabs her around the waist and leads her down the hallway to the room where she’s been sleeping.

Nancy blinks, seeing the bed. “I’m not gonna fuck ya,” she says, and Lucy tries not to laugh.

“Didn’t ask.”

Nancy lies heavily on the bed, turned on her side while Lucy starts to undress. Down to her shift and stays, she lies down to cuddle up against her back.

“Good night, Nancy,” she says.

Nancy shifts to get comfortable. “Good night,” she replies.

“I’ll miss you,” Lucy whispers, too softly to be heard.

She’s to leave and start her contract in the morning.

 

To be continued….


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy wakes up to some frightening news, and she's determined to fix the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to some [Harlots soundtrack](https://youtu.be/zWH_R7bOEO4?list=PLQhBElwrg5FfIiLCc6J2KYE040tlwWCDD) if you like.

“Nancy? Wake up, Nancy.”

She’s fast asleep, even with the midday sunlight streaming across the bed.

“Is she dead?” says Betsey.

“Come on.” Violet prods her. “Get up.”

No response - and Betsey looks horrified.

“She’s dead, Vi! What will we do with the body!”

But Nancy stirs when Violet shakes her.

“She’s not dead, Bets.”

Nancy blinks in the sunlight, recollecting memories of the night before. She starts to get up, but thinks better of that and lets her heavy head fall back.

“Did you drink too much?” says Betsey.

“I’ll get her some water.”

Violet leaves the room, and Betsey stays by the bed, frowning in concern.

“There there,” she says, and pats Nancy on the shoulder. She’s so serious about it, Nancy could almost laugh. “We couldn’t find you anywhere,” Betsey tells her. “We did find your glove though… Thought that was strange.”

Just then, there’s a banging at the door.

Betsey looks up. “Do you want me to get it?” she asks.

“I’ll get it.”

 

Nancy opens the door to none other than Charlotte Wells, all resplendent in her jewels against the dirt and brick around her.

“I need your help,” she says.

Nancy sighs, rubbing at her aching forehead. “What is it?” she asks.

“My sister is in danger,” says Charlotte.

“What?”

“Lord Fallon, he’s not a good man.”

Nancy shakes her head. “She didn’t take the contract.”

“Of course she did,” says Charlotte. “She left for his estate this morning.”

Nancy stares at her for a moment, stunned. Then she turns to shout back into the house.

“Violet!” she yells. “I need that water!” She turns back to Charlotte. “Get a coach.”

 

“It’s some sort of secret society,” Charlotte tells her during the ride. Nancy’s dressed in her coat and hat now, listening astutely. “They kidnap girls and make them disappear.”

Nancy looks at her with a knowing sort of fear in her eyes, jostling in the carriage to the clip-clop on cobblestones.

“Dame Death,” she says.

Charlotte nods. “She met with him yesterday. I heard further this morning.”

Nancy shoves the carriage door open enough to yell at the driver. “Make haste!”

“Nancy, stop.” She tugs the door back. “They don’t meet until tonight. He wouldn’t harm her in broad daylight.”

“Says you.”

She’s terrified for Lucy, whisked away without her knowledge. To think that they had shared a bed just hours before, safe under her roof… Damn the contract and damn her own distraction.

 

“You stay here,” she tells Charlotte when the carriage arrives.

Nancy raps the knocker on the door to Lord Fallon’s estate. She waits hardly a moment, then starts knocking again. Her heart is pounding in her chest.

Lucy is inside, seated alone at a banquet table. She’s been left there with her hands tied, and she’s desperate to escape before anyone returns. There’s a clatter as she moves to grab a knife, struggling to slice the edge against her bindings, and thanking God they’re already a bit loose. Then she can hear Nancy shouting outside, making threats to break in - and it may be the best sound she’s ever heard. She grabs a heavy candlestick, holding it ready while she makes her escape.

Finally the door bursts open, and Lucy stands there panting from a sprint.

“He’s mad,” she says, and Nancy pulls her outside.

“Go,” she says, and slams the door shut behind them.

Lord Fallon is bleeding from the head as he stumbles from the banquet hall.

 

“It was horrible,” says Lucy, sitting beside her sister as they ride away. “Like he wanted me to struggle.”

Nancy is staring out the window, too emotional to face the others.

“Some men are pure evil,” she says.

“It’s true,” Charlotte agrees.

“But why?” says Lucy, truly perplexed.

“Drunk with power,” says Nancy. “Wanting to hurt those below them.”

She sighs, and turns to face the girls as she explains.

“It’s like you said, Lucy. He’s mad.”

 

The next door Nancy knocks on is Emily Lacey’s.

She opens the door in her fine new clothes, surprised to see Nancy.

“Hello, rancid troll.” She smiles, clearly joking.

“Charming.” Nancy winces as she nods. “May we stay for a bit?”

Emily looks at her, looks at Lucy, thinks for a moment. Charlotte has gone back to Quigley’s to serve as their ears, and agreed to return that afternoon.

“I’ll pay ya,” says Nancy, and slips a coin purse in her hand. Emily looks down to see it, and nods in startled agreement as Nancy and Lucy are already stepping inside.

Finally safe, they embrace.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nancy asks in a hushed voice.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Nancy scoffs at that - she doesn’t even know what to say. “You’ll stay here,” she tells Lucy. “You’re not to be seen.”

“And you with me.”

“Yes.”

“What’s going on?” asks Emily, trying to piece things together.

“This one just escaped the same fate you so narrowly escaped yourself,” says Nancy. “If anyone knocks you will answer the door. And you’ll do well to keep quiet about her presence here.”

Emily nods in understanding.

 

Nancy leaves her coat and hat on an armchair in the beautifully decorated upstairs bedroom. There’s a four-poster bed decked in crimson and cream, a dressing table with a mirror, ornate upholstered benches, and golden candlesticks on every surface.

Lucy stands staring out the window.

“I shouldn’t have gone with him,” she says.

Nancy doesn’t want to concern the girl with her own worry, nor frighten her further.

“It’s all right,” she says, and heaves a deep sigh. “You weren’t harmed?” she confirms.

“No.” Lucy shakes her head. “What of my mother?” she asks. “Will they arrest her?”

Nancy considers that. “All they can take is her money,” she says. “There are things more important in this world.”

Lucy’s not sure if she can agree with that.

“I’ll write her a letter,” says Nancy. “Tell her you’re safe.” Then her arms embrace Lucy from behind. “You’ve found a better keeper,” she says.

Lucy smiles a bit. “Will you write me up a contract?”

“Yes.” Nancy holds her close, breaths brushing against her skin. “You’re to stay with me… and do as I wish.”

Lucy feels a shiver up her spine.

Nancy continues, “I am your lord and master.”

For a moment the thought is enticing, exhilarating even.

“You’re joking,” says Lucy.

“Course I am.”

Lucy almost wanted it to be true. “But I will stay with you,” she says, and Nancy responds with a kiss at her cheek.

Then Lucy turns around and pulls her in for a real kiss. She holds Nancy close, pulling desire from deep within her and making her heart soar.

Finally Nancy pulls away.

“Enough,” she mutters.

“It’s all right,” Lucy tells her, as she always does.

But Nancy’s not convinced.

“I’ll go and have a chat with Emily,” she says. “Do you need anything?”

Lucy shakes her head. “I’m fine,” she says.

Nancy waits a moment, watching her stand there all despondent. Then she suddenly takes her face in her hand, and plants a tender kiss on her lips before she leaves.

Lucy’s heart soars as well.

 

  
To be continued...


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense evening and a simple request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to some [Harlots soundtrack](https://youtu.be/fuvjOBS7SIA?list=PLQhBElwrg5FfIiLCc6J2KYE040tlwWCDD) if you like.

There’s a harpsichord in the parlor of Emily’s new house, and Lucy sits and plays in her cream-colored dress while Nancy has tea. Emily’s stood up to straighten a painting, and she crosses her arms as she studies her work.

“What do you think?” she asks.

“It’s fine,” says Nancy, wiping her mouth as she sets down her cup.

“You’re not even looking.”

In truth, she’s looking at Lucy, imagining the softness of her skin. She glances up at the wall.

“It’s crooked,” she says.

“Which side?”

“The left… or the right.”

Emily huffs in frustration, leaving it crooked to sit and drink her tea. She picks up her cup, and there’s a knock at the door.

“For God’s sake!”

She gets up and goes off to answer it. Lucy stops her playing, silent, listening.

“It’s me!” her sister’s voice shouts from outside.

Lucy sighs in relief, and Emily stops in her tracks, no longer caring to answer.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Nancy answers the door and hands over what she’s written.

“Letter for your ma,” she says.

Charlotte nods.

“Any news?” Nancy asks her.

“None.”

Lucy arrives to give her sister a hug, and Nancy watches the street, wary of onlookers.

“Farewell,” Charlotte tells them, and departs.

 

Lucy is sipping tea with the others when men in uniform knock on the door. Her hand is shaking as she sets down the cup.

“Go,” says Nancy, and Emily goes to answer. Nancy shuts the door to the parlor and stands up against it, waiting. She can hear Emily’s voice, telling the authorities they have no right to enter her house.

And they leave.

Then in the silence, Lucy makes an admission.

“I hit him with a candlestick.”

“What?”

“Lord Fallon, I hit him in the head. He was bleeding.”

Nancy sighs. “Oh, Lucy.”

“I defended myself,” she insists.

Nancy shifts on her feet, feeling her fingers clench into fists. She releases them by force as she sits, and makes herself nod.

“They can take more than money for that,” she says.

Lucy sits, silent, guilty.

“What will happen?” she asks.

“We’ll have to find a better hiding place.”

Lucy nods, somber.

“Should’ve killed him,” says Nancy.

 

Their meal together that evening is uneasy, and would almost be silent except for Emily and Charles going on about their usual talk. Their cheerful banter seems strange and out of place to Lucy’s ears.

She’s preparing for sleep in the upstairs bedroom, hair still pinned up but out of her dress, when she finds herself wrapped in Nancy’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy tells her.

“We’ll leave in the morning.”

Lucy won’t even ask where they’re going. She trusts Nancy to put the plan in place, and her own input isn’t likely to help. She’s the one who put them in this situation in the first place - taking the contract, first of all, and then escaping in such a way. What else was she to do? But if only she hadn’t signed at all… Perhaps going after money did cause more trouble than it’s worth.

There’s a knock at the bedroom door, and Lucy goes to answer. It’s Emily.

“Your sister’s back,” she says. So Lucy treads down the stairs to go and meet her.

They embrace.

“Have they arrested ma?” Lucy asks.

“No,” Charlotte answers. “They’ve arrested Lord Fallon.”

“Why?”

Charlotte can barely suppress her smile. “He killed a man.”

“What? Who?”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte tells her. “Someone powerful.”

“Will Ma get to keep the money?” Lucy asks.

Nancy stands at the base of the stairs. “We’re not safe,” she says.

“What’s the matter?” asks Charlotte, looking up with worry on her face.

Nancy sighs, arms crossed. “Lucy hit him in the head when she escaped.”

“Lucy!”

Now two of the only few people she cares for are staring her down with disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” she answers, full up with guilt and confusion. “What was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t mean to blame you,” says Nancy.

“Did he hurt you?” asks Charlotte.

“No.” She’s so tired of answering that question. “He scared me. A lot. He’s a murderer!”

“I’m just worried for you,” says Charlotte, gently placing a hand on her arm.

“Every right to be,” Nancy agrees.

“I’m fine,” says Lucy. “It’s dark, Charlotte, go home.”

“I have a lantern.”

Lucy’s already walking up the stairs.

 

She lies on the bed in her shift, profoundly tired of dealing with the world.

Then Nancy appears to place a hand on her shoulder.

“You haven’t taken off your little jewels,” she says and gently pulls off the earring she can reach, carefully setting it aside.

“Nancy.” Lucy pulls off the other earring and hands it over while she moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Are you upset with me?”

“No,” she answers, and Lucy’s arms wrap around her where she stands.

“Be my keeper,” she says.

Nancy doesn’t think she’s serious. “I haven’t got the money,” she says.

“I don’t want your money,” Lucy tells her, and pulls away to look up in her eyes. “I want to be yours.”

 

To be continued...


	6. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy very much wants this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's all led up to this....

_“I don’t want your money,” Lucy tells her, and pulls away to look up in her eyes. “I want to be yours.”_

 

Nancy’s heart thumps in her chest as she gazes down at the girl sitting before her, dressed in only her shift and jeweled choker. The look on Lucy’s face is so expectant, and her skin looks so smooth in the candlelight.

Nancy takes her face in her hands. She’s not wearing her gloves, and it’s lovely to really feel the warmth in her cheeks. Her thumb strokes over Lucy’s lips, and she remembers the night before, when Lucy looked in her eyes and licked her fingers clean. Such a filthy act from such a sweet and pure young woman… The thrill of corrupting her is almost too shameful to consider, but God, Nancy wants to feel the softness of her skin and the heat between her legs, make her gasp, feel her body shiver against her… tell her she’s a good girl while she fucks her deep and steady...

She starts with a kiss.

Then Lucy gazes up in her eyes, and she’s begun to flush with heat, thinking filthy thoughts as well. She hasn’t forgotten the way Nancy clutched her close, rutting up against her and clearly, desperately wanting to fuck her. Nancy has always felt untouchable, and she’s imposing and experienced, so full of a power that Lucy can only imagine. She can sense the power in Nancy’s hands, and she wants to fall prey to it.

Nancy’s voice is low and soft. “Get on the bed.”

Lucy moves to lie against the pillow, and Nancy gets on top of her.

“You want to be mine?” she asks.

“I do.”

Nancy shuts her eyes for a moment, flashes of fantasy flickering through her head. Her wits are telling her to stop, but…

Lucy strokes her hair and pulls her just a little closer. “You would like it… wouldn’t you?”

Her voice is a whisper. “Yes, Lucy.”

“You can do whatever you want with me,” she offers.

Their eyes meet, and there’s a desperate heat between them. Nancy kisses her again, and Lucy whimpers in delight against her lips. Then Nancy shifts on top of her, and goes on kissing the immaculate skin of her neck. Lucy arches up beneath her. She’s been waiting for this, trying to make it happen, nervous but hopeful and wanting to cross so many lines but so afraid that the older woman wouldn’t cross them with her.

Nancy’s hand is at her arm, hesitantly stroking her skin. Then she takes Lucy by the wrist, very gently, and presses it hard against the bed. Lucy gasps. She’s overcome, nearly dizzy with anticipation. They kiss, tasting tongues, and Nancy shifts to press her thigh between the girl’s, giving her a warmth and pressure that she desperately needs. Lucy presses back against her in response, lips gasping against hers.

Nancy truly can’t wait to see her laid out bare on that bed for her, to touch the silky skin of her breasts, to feel the heat between her thighs envelop her fingers… She backs off a moment, too full of lust. She feels such shame, such guilt like a knife to her throat for wanting to do these acts to Lucy, but she’s bound to give in to her desire. It’s not only desire, after all. Nancy cares for her very deeply. She wants to keep her safe, give her pleasure… and she’s been given permission.

Lucy very much wants this to happen. She leans in to connect their lips once more as she’s pulling up at the hem of her shift. Nancy disengages, sitting back to let her pull it up around her waist, and Lucy hesitates there, face flushed, chest rising and falling.

“Take it off,” Nancy tells her, and Lucy pulls her shift over her head.

Nancy lets herself admire her body, lying uncovered before her. Lucy is much younger, yes, but she’s very much a woman with her perfect full breasts and curving swell of hips. She’s so beautiful, it’s hard to believe. Nancy kneels astride her to reach for her breasts, taking both in her hands to fondle against her palms and stroke her thumbs over the peaks. Lucy gasps at the touch. It feels good, yes, but it’s exciting to her mind even more, to be touched by this woman who truly cares for her - but who’s always been off-limits until now.

“You’re so lovely,” Nancy tells her. “I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Lucy watches her without a word. She wants the older woman to commit filthy acts with those hands.

“You want me to touch you?” asks Nancy, stroking over her ribs.

“Yes.”

“Your cunny?”

Hasn’t she already said she can do whatever she wants?

“Please,” says Lucy. Then she pulls Nancy downward to speak against her ear. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Nancy sighs in desire, too worked up to respond. She kisses Lucy’s neck as she reaches a hand down between them, and the feeling of Lucy’s wet heat makes her groan with arousal.

Lucy is practically begging. “Please, Nancy...”

She strokes gently, coating her fingers in slick as she breathes soft and shallow against Lucy’s neck. Then the girl slides a hand on top of hers, pressing her to go a little further.

“Oh, God.” Nancy knows what she wants, and she shifts down to press a kiss at the middle of Lucy’s chest, getting in a proper position. Lucy strokes her hair, and Nancy can feel her adoration in the way she holds her close. She can feel the heat of her core at her fingertips, slippery and ready. Finally Nancy lets her fingers push inside her, and she’s gentle and slow, but Lucy rocks her hips as though asking for more. “Is that all right?” Nancy asks.

“Yes,” Lucy replies, breathless and beautiful.

So she pumps a bit harder, with a little less restraint, and Lucy pants and gasps and holds her close, fingers curling in her hair. This is what she wants, what she needs, Nancy thrusting inside her harder and deeper and it’s just so good.

She knows that Nancy must be upset with her, at least on some level. Even though Nancy told her she’s not, she must be disappointed that Lucy took the contract, that she put herself in danger…

But the way she fucks her now makes Lucy feel forgiven.

“Good girl,” Nancy mutters, and Lucy gasps in utter bliss. She loves it.

“I’m yours,” she whispers back.

“Oh, Lucy.”

Finally she pulls out, stroking her softly up and down and in perfect little circles.

They kiss, and Lucy quivers against her, moaning against her tongue. She holds Nancy close, face nuzzled into her neck while the pleasure builds inside her. Her panting breaths are hot and steady and she’s shaking, tugging hard at Nancy’s hair, and she shudders and cries out when she comes.

She holds Nancy close as though she’ll never let her go. But finally she’s left with a kiss to the cheek and nothing in her arms, as Nancy goes to wash.

 

Lucy gets under the covers, watching her stand at the basin, and it’s silent except for the trickling of water through her fingers. As Nancy dries her hands, Lucy finds herself worrying that this will all become some hidden secret, some past indiscretion never to happen again.

But Nancy comes to lie down beside her, and her eyes are warm, her smile soft.

Lucy reaches out to touch her hair. “I want to touch you,” she says.

Nancy’s expression changes then, as though so affected she’s pained by the thought, but she nods. So Lucy gets to work on her buttons, and tugs her breeches down her hips. Lucy’s not under the covers anymore, but she doesn’t care a bit. She wants the older woman to see her undressed just as much as she likes. Nancy didn’t expect her to do this so quickly, but lord knows she needs it. She’s aching, and she doesn’t need her clothes off, just pulled down her thighs will do very well indeed. Lucy rests her head on her shoulder, slips a hand between her legs, and her fingers are swimming in the hot and slick proof of her arousal.

Lucy strokes her very gently, amazed by the way it feels to touch another woman. And to see Nancy like this… powerless, at the mercy of her touch, it’s incredible. Lucy asks if it feels all right, and Nancy pulls her closer, gasping her answer in affirmation.

Then Lucy asks, “Please, can I…” - she lowers her voice, not sure how to say it - “Will you let me be inside of you?”

“Oh, Lucy, yes.”

She’s not sure exactly how to do it. But she shifts to get it right, and Nancy has to restrain herself hard to keep from crying out while Lucy’s fingers thrust inside her. She still pants in pleasure, clutching at the covers as she shuts her eyes in shame. How could she let herself get to this point, so vulnerable, so steeped in sin and loving every moment of it...

Lucy really loves to see her laid out at her mercy like this, and she smiles in delight at the sight of her. Once she’s pulled out and started stroking soft and steady, pressing kisses at her face, it doesn’t take long for her to make Nancy come. She pushes away the girl’s hand with a sigh of relief.

They glance in each other’s eyes, and Nancy gives her a kiss as though to thank her. Lucy goes to wash her hands while the older woman lies there, spent and sated. It’s a while before she gains the energy to finish undressing, and Lucy’s already pulled her shift back on. She comes to help Nancy unlace her stays, first untying her hair to pull it over her shoulder.

“Nancy,” she says, fingers loosening laces. “Am I yours now?”

“I don’t own you,” she replies. “You’re not anyone’s but your own.”

Lucy pulls aside a loose wave of her hair. “Do you care for me?” she asks.

“Of course,” says Nancy.

“And you will keep me safe.”

“There’s nothing I want more.”

“Not even to touch me?”

Nancy laughs at that, and Lucy joins her.

“Don’t make me laugh, sweet girl. I’ve shown you how I feel.”

Lucy smiles, content. “Yes you have.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
